Kluddery Jestus
Kluddery Jestus is one of the main antagonists of the TV series Lords of Iron. He is an extremely brutal, sadistic, merciless and bloodthirsty mercenary who eventually teams up with the tyrannical king Agrellius Terradon with intent to conquer the 27 kingdoms with his superiors. He acts as one of the secondary antagonists (alongside Deater Cluss) of the first season and then he returns as the secondary antagonist of the first half of the second season. He is portrayed by the actor Alex Høgh Andersen. History Season 1 Searching for Gerold He at first stages an attack on The Kindergale Isles as he swarms with 1000 bandits and a massive pirate ship which reaches the size of the city itself and floats in the air. He enters Gad Sinter's room and asks the stonekeeper where his father is. However, Gad refuses to tell him and thereafter Kluddery exits the temple and orders his ship's crew to fire the massive cannon before it destroys the entire magical kingdom. He later attacks Agrellius in order to conquer Capister. However, Agrellius and his army overcome Kluddery's bandits and Agrellius also reveals that he has a piece of information about the whereabouts of his father and that he has prepared a chamber. However, he was willing to torture Gerold Jestus only if Kluddery was willing to assist him on his task to conquer the 27 kingdoms. Kluddery agreed to their deal. Torturing his father Kluddery later captured his own father as he took him to the torture chamber of Capister. Kluddery pulled out Gerold's teeth and tortured him with a machine which would drill through his chest. Eventually, Gerold died and in his last breathe, he told his son that he still loves him. Kluddery then got frustrated and shouted that he hates him. Raping and killing his younger sister He later finds his sister Shelda in the woods and asks her to come with him into a nearby shelter. However, she refuses and she calls him a monster for killing their father. As a result, Kluddery ambushed her and took her by force to the shelter. He then pushes her on the bed and rapes her. She next cries to her boyfriend Dearbun Canalie that she is now pregnant with Kluddery who is her very own brother. In order to encourage her, Dearbun kissed her. However, after Dearbun told him to stay away from his girlfriend, Kluddery killed both of them during the following night. He then drinks his sister's blood, thus mentioning that her blood is sweeter than his. Attempting to murder Celestus Charlion He later invades The Charlion family's royal castle and he attempts to ambush and kill King Celestus Charlion. He manages to take Charlion to the fields where he ties him to a tree and tries to burn the tree. However, two of his children called Jenodus and Dunner come to rescue their father as they manage to overcome Kluddery and his thugs. During that battle, Kluddery becomes Dunner's archenemy, all because Dunner caused his face to bleed. He swore his vengeance and asked Agrellius for command over his soldiers, as he was willing to kill his own bandits. Versus his bandits Kluddery and his soldiers then attack Kluddery's former bandits, because Kluddery has no use of them anymore. Kluddery manages to send a bomber onto his pirate ship and thereafter, the ship explodes and the battlegrounds become a pile of ashes and dead bodies. Therefore, Kluddery managed to betray and kill his own bandits. Season 2 Destroying half of The Sourthern Bird's populace He later starts his journey to conquer more kingdoms on his way to defeating Celestus Charlion, in order to gain more soldiers and strength. His soldiers are ordered to brutally leave a mark on each of his victim's faces. He eventually burns and ravages half of The Southern Bird, before Operus and King Jonatan Dretheryn confront him and hurt him physically as his guards are awaiting for orders, and therefore Jonatan's guards manage to surround is soldiers and kill them off. He is forced to retreat with his remaining followers in return for his life. After he retreats, he gathers his soldiers together and remarks that there shall be no mercy as they fight against The Charlion royal family and their kingdom of Treetopia. He then leads an attack together with Agrellius against Celestus and he manages to impale Queen Neeva Charlion. He manages to defeat more guards just before Jenodus manages to throw on him a wooden vehicle. Kluddery is then stuck inside the ruined vehicle, with the wooden shreds of the vehicle impaling his body. He cannot move out of the vehicle, and Jenodus slaps him several times before he passes away from his injuries. Gallery kluddery kills itorus.png|Kluddery kills a general of The Sourthern Bird kluddery 4453.jpeg kluddery angry.jpeg|Kluddery's angry stare kluddery 454.jpg|Kluddery in the chamber kluddery45.jpeg kluddery death 3.jpg|Kluddery stuck in the wooden vehicle kluddery doom43 death2.jpg|Kluddery's ultimate death Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Social Darwinists Category:Misanthropes Category:Sadomasochists Category:Misogynists Category:Mischievous Category:Obsessed Category:Assassin Category:Minion Category:Extortionists Category:Rapists Category:Sadists Category:Conspirators Category:Brutes Category:Masterminds Category:Wrathful Category:Complete Monster Category:Torturer Category:Vengeful Category:Genocidal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Cowards Category:Hegemony Category:Saboteurs Category:Mercenaries Category:Bombers Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:War Criminals Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Hypocrites Category:Incriminators Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Dark Knights Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Military Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Delusional Category:Leader Category:Serial Killers Category:Abusers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Related to Hero Category:Usurpers Category:Monarchs Category:Charismatic Category:Aristocrats Category:Vandals Category:Terrorists Category:Barbarians Category:Nihilists Category:Traitor Category:Jingoist Category:Master Manipulators Category:Master Orators Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Arrogant Category:Archenemy Category:Egotist Category:Nemesis Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Trickster Category:Deceased Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Pure Evil Category:Strategic Category:Wealthy Category:Big Bads Category:Greedy Category:Opportunists Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Pirates Category:Embezzlers Category:Swordsmen Category:Enforcer Category:Kidnapper